Anywhere for you - Part 2
by MoonRayCZ
Summary: Continuation of Anywhere for you - Part 1. The group arrives to England and Deon finally reuntes with his family, but how will they accept the whole situation?


Feedback is always appreciated :)

* * *

They were finally there. Not that the ride was so long, but at least for Deon it felt like forever. Actually everything will feel like forever, until he finally sees his family. Looks like he was once again the only one who was nervous. It always went like this, others were usually cool with every situation, but he had to freak out. He was the nervous freak of the group, what a joy. The contrast became even bigger since Vincent joined them, because Deon felt like nervous wreck compared to the older man. They were both paranoid, but Vincent was standing his ground without any problem. Deon had to use a lot of mental energy. Ninja with Yolandi was entirely different story. They could deal with problems, but didn't get as stressed as Deon. He hoped so much this whole thing isn't one big mistake. Now they were finally out of the car and his mind had other things to think about when they all saw a shiny white jet that was standing on runway.

"We have a jet?" Vincent turned to Michelle, who nodded.

"Yes. Of course I didn't tell you, why would I, I am the boss, you are all my miserable employees. Why do I even tell you now? I could keep this thing just for myself." They were all looking at her with non-amused looks and Michelle just laughed. "Oh, it's so funny to tease you. All right kids, go on, our plane waits."

The group proceeded to the machine and Chappie looked rather excited. He was never so close to plane before, now he could finally see it, touch it and even get in. The plane was open and there was a woman standing in front of entrance, probably their pilot. Michelle was the first one to greet her and when she turned back, she wasn't surprised. They all became very careful and almost paranoid over time.

"It's okay, she knows about everything." Vincent still gave her a very curious and careful look. Chappie was right behind him, he visibly preferred to be to be behind the older man. "I told her everything; she is one of few people that knows what happened here. I'm rather worried about her, because she doesn't know how much you smell, Vincent, yet."

Australian frowned and wanted to say something, but decided to keep his mouth shut for once.

Chappie was looking at the woman and studied her carefully. She was different then his mom and Michelle. They were both slim, but this woman was larger. She was taller than Michelle and her body had a stronger structure. It was really interesting, how many shapes could human bodies have. Since he didn't feel any danger and the woman looked harmless, he decided to step in front of Vincent and then come to woman.

"Nice to meet you, boy. I heard a lot about you."

Chappie's ears moved up and down and he gave woman a careful look. "Are you scared of me?"

"What? No. I was actually eager to meet you. Not everyday you meet a talking robot who already has such a history." She turned and looked directly at Deon. "That's your dad, right?"

"Ja…"

"You got my respect, man, it's not easy to raise a child. Well, hop on, kids, England is not right next door. And call me Jane."

Chappie got in plane and Vincent came to Michelle. "Where did you get her?"

"You'll like this, Vincent, she's from armed forces, just like you." She then followed Chappie into the plane. Vincent blinked, thinking.

"Armed forces, huh?"

The group got inside of plane and the first matter that Chappie wanted to take care of was Chelsea. Yolandi put cage on the seat and then opened it, taking the bunny out. "Come here, girl, come here." She put bunny on her chest and Chelsea started to sniff her.

Ninja whistled when his eyes landed on interior of plane. "Fookin shiny." He made himself comfortable in one of the seats, visibly happy with his current situation. He could get used on life like this.

Vincent was curiously looking around. "So, you decided to say goodbye to some of your money to get this thing?"

"You are right, it's hard to say goodbye to money, but I need to build up some good image of this company."

Vincent just smirked and then sat next to Deon. "You okay?"

"Y… Yeah. I'll be fine. It's also some time since I flew a plane. It'll be fine." Vincent nodded, clearly understanding him, but he still pulled Deon close with one arm, because he was clearly shaking. This will be one long trip.

"Okay, kids, sit on your asses and lock the seat belts. I'm also talking about your ass, boss." Michelle was quite shocked by this, but she still obeyed. The sooner they will be in the air, the better. Chappie sat next to Deon and put a cage with Chelsea on his lap. He was very curious what it is like in the air, but he wasn't scared. Deon on the other hand didn't look very well. Flying was never his favorite thing to do and nervousness made it even worse. Chappie took one of his hands to calm him down and his second hand was put on the cage.

Vincent locked the belt and then looked at everyone else to see whether they did the same. He actually felt sorry for Deon, seeing his friend was still nervously shaking. "It'll be okay, Deon, just relax."

"Yeah, it will be okay, no problem, no problem, no damn fucking problem!" He felt like he would faint, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to fly, when he wasn't feeling well mentally.

"Jeez, chill out, dude." Ninja's words didn't really help, even when Deon knew this was his way of showing support. Chappie was holding his hand tight, but then he pulled him close with second arm, trying to get him under control.

Vincent sighed and undone his safety belt. They couldn't take off until Deon calms down and that could take eternity like this.

He went to Deon from the other side and hugged him. After a while Deon stopped shaking, but he didn't want Chappie or Vincent to let go. He needed to put himself together. It will be fine, it will be fine.

"Thanks… You know how to calm me down."

"Just put yourself together." Vincent clapped him on the back and Deon just nodded.

"I think we can take-off…" It took some nerves to say that, but he did. Maybe he will relax when they are in the air.

When the plane started to roll on the runway, Chappie looked through window. This was actually the first time he was leaving Johannesburg. The only time he got out of city was when they went to save Deon. This will be also the first time when he will see how it looks high up in the sky. Chappie was glad they are going to England, but it still felt unusual to leave the place where he was living his all his life. He was keeping a cage securely, so Chelsea was safe and then he turned to look at Deon. His Maker knew what he was thinking, and even when he was tortured by his own fears, held Chappie's hand tight. They will make it through somehow. They always do. The plane finally jumped off the ground and rose into the sky, just like a big bird. When the plane reached the right height and speed, everyone relaxed.

"This is your pilot speaking, sweeties, we are on our way, everything is fine and we will reach London around nine hours, so have a nice flight."

Nine hours… This will be a long trip. Everyone undone their seatbelts and Vincent turned to Michelle.

"Nine hours. Any plans?"

"Of course. We can play board games, look I got me new Monopoly, since you ruined the last one." She got answer in the form of disturbed looks. "I am your boss, you will do what I say."

"You know what, Michelle, I would rather get killed than play that monstrosity again."

"Fine, I'll play by myself." They all watched her as she stood up and went straight to the bar, taking one of the bottles and drinking from it. "I'll show you who is the best businesswoman."

"She wasn't drinkin' this much before." Yolandi whispered and everyone nodded, Michelle didn't hear them, since she continued in her assault on the bottle.

"You okay?" Deon turned to Chappie, glad his child showed such a concern about him.

"I feel better, don't worry. You know, I just have a weird feeling, like we forgot about something."

"Like what?" Deon was thinking for a while, before he could answer Yolandi. Yes, they forgot about something, but what?

Deon was silent for a while, but then he groaned. "The frog!"

Meanwhile, back at the Johannesburg, Epsilon was looking at the frog that was leaning on the glass. It was visibly demanding attention and maybe even food. What was he supposed to do in this situation? He wasn't programmed to take care of fat frog. He was here to check on Maker's house, but not feed this frog. Did it really have to lean on that glass?

In the plane, Chappie raised his ears. "I think it can survive without us."

"I know, but I don't want to imagine what it will do in the garden."

Nine hours was quite some time to spend in the airplane. When Deon stopped to worry about the frog, he returned to being nervous and impatient. Chappie decided to sit in front of the window and look outside. The sky was so wide, big and there was a world, down there. So many people, animals and places, and they were up here and could look at it from such beautiful perspective. He already liked this trip, even when it's just because of possibility to see the world from up here. Yolandi sat next to him in a while and also looked at the sky.

Chappie didn't really mind time spent in the plane. It didn't allow him to go anywhere, he had to stay here, and he was actually glad for it. This made him spend time with others and he loved it. After such a lonely month, when he was trying to run away from world and spend days alone, it reminded him how much he loved company of his family. Right now, leaning on someone and resting was enough for him. He liked to be silent and listen to others. The only thing that would disturb his mind was the urge to check on Chelsea. This urge disappeared when he saw that Chelsea was happily sitting in Vincent's arms. The world was so peaceful up here. Seeing all those different places was different than looking in the book.

When they finally reached England, the sun was setting down. Everyone was looking through window to see cities, towns and totally different nature of this land. Chappie was amazed how green this land is. There were thick woods, green grass, everything was so different than in Africa. Animals were also different. There was also that thing that Deon called as fog. So this is the land where his Maker was born. Right now, all the depression was gone; there was only wonder and curiosity.

They finally reached London. So many buildings, so many lights, it was big city like Johannesburg, but totally different. He even started to point at things, like a small child would. Deon didn't mind explaining things to him, he was just glad Chappie showed curiosity and passion again. He was asking until they landed and then Michelle started to talk.

"All of you, remember, this is not Johannesburg, so there is no crazy shit here. Act normal, or at least try to, remember, there are no robots on the street, so try to be as stealthy as possible. If anyone asks, you are my bodyguards and I am a rich countess, or some shit like that. Just don't do any stupid shit, all clear?"

Everyone nodded and started to get ready to leave the plane. There was a car waiting for them that will take them right to the house of Deon's family. It was getting dark, so that could help them to hide and make any commotion. Before they got out of plane, the pilot came to Vincent and waved with a paper in front of his face.

"What's that?"

"My number. I like guys like you."

Vincent was silent for a moment, but then he took the paper. "Thanks, I'll take it, in case I need to fly somewhere."

The woman blinked. "And nothing more?"

Vincent took a bag and headed to door. "A woman caused me enough problems, I don't need any more." Pilot was visibly disappointed, but she just sighed and shook her head. Vincent met with Deon's curious look. "Don't say anything."

Deon just sighed, not saying anything and then followed Vincent, getting out of the plane. The sight made him all sentimental; it was so long since he saw this place. He spent so many years of his life living here and now it seemed like a distant past.

"So this is London." Chappie turned to him and Deon nodded.

"Yeah."

"It's so damn cold here." Deon turned to Vincent who was showing a displeased look on his face.

"Get used to it."

They left the plane and got into car. Jane will also stay here for few days, until they will leave. Being a pilot had for sure some advantages. The question was in what mood and how soon they will leave. Now came the hard part. The car was getting through streets of London and Deon had flashbacks anytime he saw a familiar place. They were all looking through window to see this big city that was now glowing with many lights. Chappie asking him every second about something he just saw was keeping him calm. He didn't really have time to be nervous.

They finally reached the house and Deon sighed deeply. "Well, we're here." Chappie pulled him close to comfort him. It was clear that no one would get out of the car until he says so. He still couldn't believe they made it this far. After those entire thing that happened, he could actually return here and see his family. One last look at others and then he nodded. "I guess it's time to go."

The group got out of car and Vincent whistled when his eyes landed on the house in front of them. "Your family has such a nice house."

"I have so many good memories of this place; I wonder whether my room looks like when I left."

"You mean whether it looks borin's as your house?" Deon didn't laugh, but others were visibly holding in the laughter. Except for Chappie, who looked at Ninja and man just shrugged. "I'm just fooken honest."

"I'm going to talk with them first, is it okay with you, Deon?" Michelle asked and Deon just nodded. They proceeded to the door and rang the bell. Michelle was standing on front of door and the others were standing behind her. Deon was wondering who would open, whose face he will see first after such a long time.

When the door opened, he recognized face of his mother immediately. She was just like he remembered her. It was hard to just stand there and do nothing, be silent and wait for Michelle.

"Mrs. Michelle, you're finally here." Oh, how he missed that voice.

"Hello, Mrs. Avani, sorry we kept you waiting. It's such a long trip from Johannesburg."

The Indian woman slowly looked at everyone who was standing behind Michelle. There were two men and… robots. The one with female face was maybe the most interesting to look at, but there was something odd about the other two. She felt like the blue one had something that she knew. Something was familiar about it. She didn't really know if she should call the robot it, but there was just something telling her that this one was important.

Then she looked at the orange one and in that moment something struck her like a lightning. The woman slowly came to the Scout and noticed the robot flinched. She knew this, those movements those gestures. But, that couldn't be, it couldn't… Her hands reached out to orange shiny surface and then carefully touched it.

Everyone was watching the scene with shocked look on their faces. Could this woman actually…

"Deon?"

There was a moment of silence, but it was soon broken by sobs.

"Hi… mom."

Avani blinked and her eyes got filled clear tears. She didn't say anything, but no words were needed right now. Deon took her into a tight hug and started to cry. They both cried, but thank God, this time it was because of happiness. Avani didn't clearly mind the cold metal body, she was hugging Deon, just like before. She didn't even care how it was possible, she just knew that it's her son and he finally returned home. That was the most important thing right now, nothing else mattered.

Others were watching them with smiles on faces. Ninja looked at Vincent who actually shed a tear away from his eye.

"Dude, you cry?!"

"No… Had something in the eye."

Chappie was watching Deon and his mother, not noticing anything else, so he didn't hear Ninja and Vincent talking. He never saw anything like this before. Yes, he spent so much time with Deon, and he saw him cry many times, but never like this. He never saw Deon reunite with someone so dear to him. Chappie saw so many horrible things done by humans, things that turned even him into a monster, but right now, he saw what made people worth the time and effort.

When the hug finally loosened, Avani touched Deon's face. "How?"

Her son gave her a deep sigh. "That's a long story, mom. I need to tell you so much. And not only about myself." He chuckled, even when he was still sobbing. "Remember, how you were begging me to have children?"

Avani blinked. "Yes."

Deon gestured to Chappie to make him come closer. Chappie did so, but very carefully. Deon then took the hand of his child and put it into his mother's hand slowly. "Well… this is your grandchild."

Avani looked at Chappie, her eyes full of shock and surprise. So that's why she felt like this robot is important, that's why she felt something familiar looking at him.

"Grandchild…"

"And the reason why all of this happened." Deon could still see the shock in his mother's eyes, but after few seconds she calmed down and nodded.

"First, let's go inside, I'm sure we have a lot to talk about." She gave Chappie unsure look, but Scout didn't say anything. It almost looked like he feels ashamed of himself. Now when she was looking at him, she could clearly see some of Deon's gestures, looks like it was all true. She reached out to him and patted him on the shoulder. "Come inside. All of you."

They all obeyed, but Deon first asked something. "Are the others home?"

His mother shook head. "They will come soon; they just went to out to buy some things." Before Deon could enter the house, Avani gave him another hug. "Welcome home."

She led everyone to the living room and when everyone was sitting she looked at all of them. Deon for sure found interesting friends. "So, do you want to something to drink? Tea, coffee?"

Michelle made herself comfortable in the chair. "Tea, please." She also looked at Vincent and Ninja, giving them a hint to act nice. This resulted in both of them also wanting tea; even though Ninja didn't really like this kind of drink. Vincent didn't mind the tea; he was more interested in Deon's relieved sigh.

"Looks like you really didn't have to worry."

Deon made gesture of adjusting his glasses, before once again realizing there are no ne. "Yeah." He then turned to Chappie. "Do you like her?"

"Your mom is so nice."

"So I am nice, huh?" Chappie lowered his ears slowly and felt like he wants to hide behind someone. He clearly didn't expect Avani to appear behind him and hear what he is saying. She then sat next to him and started to check him out. "So, you are my grandson?"

"I guess so…"

"The truth is you have some of Deon's gestures. Looks like Mrs. Michelle decided to not tell us about you back then."

Michelle connected her hands and moved her thumbs, feeling a bit awkward. "Well… I knew about him, but I didn't think you all don't need more worries at the time." She gulped and wasn't actually the only feeling bad at the moment. Actually everyone was here was responsible for bad decisions that got Deon into this state. Vincent felt like his heart got stuck in his neck, knowing he was trying to kill Deon, and now they were sitting here, talking to his mother. She returned to kitchen to prepare the tea and Deon looked at others.

"I know what you are all thinking." The group kept silence, and then they heard a sound of lock and opening door. Deon stood up and looked into hallway. He saw exactly what he wanted. There was his father and brother, just like he remembered them. Of course they noticed they have visitors, when they saw so many shoes in hallway. Deon's brother put down the bags and went through hallway, curious who was awaiting them. When he was about to enter the living room, his eyes met with Deon. They young man flinched, but soon calmed down. This robot was familiar; it looked like one of Deon's robots. He still wasn't prepared for what came next.

"Hi, Cade."

"Deon…" His brother was looking at him for a while, visibly trying to process everything. "Bro, is that you?"

"Yeah. Sorry for the shock, but-"

"DEON!" Cade pulled his brother into a tight hug, not letting Deon to finish his sentence. That didn't matter. Deon returned the hug, knowing he would have tears in his eyes again if that would be possible. He dreamed of this moment when he comes come and his family welcomes him back. His brother was always very close to him, he was so happy to see him again. "I knew you will come back, I knew it!" He then noticed all those people and robots in living room. "And you didn't come alone…"

Deon actually chuckled. "Yeah. It's a long story."

"So you are really here…" Deon and Cade turned to look right at their father.

"Hey, dad…"

The older man came to both of them. First he looked at Cade and then on his other son. Deon was looking down, avoiding eye contact. It was like he was ashamed of himself to coming back like this. His father was looking at him for a while. It was such a long time. He shook his head and pulled Deon close. His son shivered slightly, but he didn't pull away. After few seconds Deon finally relaxed and accepted presence of his father.

"I'm sorry, dad, I'm so sorry…"

"You're alive, that's what matters. Don't be sorry."

"Yeah." Cade joined in and poked Deon's metallic cheek. "You're home, that's what counts."

"Yes. You're home. Also, would you like to introduce us to your friends?" Deon looked back at others. They were patiently waiting. He then turned to his father.

"Yeah, but it will be a long talk."

Avani finally came with three cups of tea, realizing she should do more. When everyone was seated, there was an awkward moment of silence. Deon was the one to talk first.

"Okay, I'll try to make this simple as possible. Mom, dad, Cade, these are my friends. This is Vincent, you know Michelle, and there's Yolandi and Ninja. They all had very important in my life for recent months. Mom already knows, but…" He puts hand on Chappie's shoulder. "This is Chappie and… he is my child." The father and brother raised their eyebrows, but they let Deon continue. "All of this happened because I created him. I finished that AI program that I told you all about and then I uploaded it into a Scout. Things went crazy since then. I guess I don't have to tell you all details, just that we all played role in those events. I got shot and if it wasn't for Chappie, I would really die that day. He managed to figure out how to move mind. He did it because of himself, because he needed new body to not die, but he also saved me. We then started to hide, I couldn't contact you. I actually thought I would never see you again. We wouldn't be here without Michelle giving us a chance to cooperate with her. I'm so sorry for not letting you I'm alive, but I couldn't. I didn't even know if you would want me back like this, or if you would accept Chappie…"

"Deon, we would never send you away. I can see why you were scared, but..." Avani stood up and came to her son, taking his hand. "Do you think we would ever abandon you? Do you think I would ever deny my own child?"

Deon looked at her, lowering his ears. "No…"

"We missed you so much, Deon, we are just happy you are here. It doesn't matter you are in different body, I know it's you. Every mother recognizes her child." She then looked at others. "And since all of you are Deon's friends, you are all welcomed here, any time. And you…" She turned to Chappie. "Looks like you are part of family."

"Yeah." Cade also stood up and came close to Chappie. "So that means I'm an uncle and you're my nephew."

Michelle couldn't keep silence. "You all accept this so well."

"I think you would act the same, Mrs. Michelle, if you thought your child is dead and then saw he is actually alive. I think no one would care, how he is alive."

"I guess you are right, Mr. Wilson." Michelle answered and thanked God that she never had to deal the same situation as they did.

"So your name's Chappie?" Cade asked, still amazed by his newly found nephew.

"Ja." Chappie was still keeping his guard on, he was slowly getting more relaxed. He was surprised Cade was so open and friendly to him after such a short time, but he didn't mind.

"He's awesome, Deon. And now you are part of the family, can I give him a hug?"

Deon chuckled, finally lightening up. "Sure, if he doesn't mind."

Chappie simply nodded and Cade pulled him close with both arms. "I always wanted to be an uncle!" Chappie needed a while to adjust, but after few second he felt fine. Cade was different from Deon. His Maker was quite shy, introverted and also silent when he wanted to. Cade was much more active, jolly and open. Still, he felt something familiar that was reminding him of Deon. "Thank you so much for saving Deon." Chappie's ears rose up in surprise.

"It was nothin'… He needed help, so I just helped."

"I'm sure we have a lot to talk about, but I think we should celebrate this day. I'm going to cook something." Avani left to kitchen and Yolandi with Michelle looked at each other. Both women stood up and then followed Avani into kitchen.

"Can we help you?" Yolandi asked the older woman, who smiled at them.

"Of course, but you don't have to."

"We want to, it's better than to sit there and do nothing, while men are having fun."

Ninja with Vincent were still silent. Not even gangster was sure whether he could disturb the family conversation. Vincent was feeling differently. Deon was very polite, when he decide to leave out details of Vincent trying to kill him, Chappie and all related events. However, that didn't change the fact he felt like he isn't supposed to be here. He doesn't deserve to be here. This feeling started to crawl in his mind and he had to try very hard to not let it consume him. He just needed to stay calm, and keep it all in. Vincent was so deep in his thoughts that it took him few seconds to register a touch on his leg. The Australian looked quickly down and was very surprised to see a tortoise that was leaning on his leg.

"A tortoise?"

"Oh God, dats Godzilla!" Vincent looked at Ninja with very ironical face, but he was still wondering what this animal was doing here.

"Hi, Turbo, going on your daily walk?" Cade came to the tortoise and patted it on the head.

"Turbo?"

Cade smiled at Vincent and nodded. "Yes, he is my tortoise."

"A real tortoise?!" Chappie rushed to animal. "I never saw one of these with my own eyes."

Deon also came to tortoise. "So you still have him."

Cade chuckled. "Deon, that tortoise is going to live much longer than me. Not sure about you, but I think I won't be here when this tortoise dies."

"Why is he named Turbo?" Chappie asked and leaned closer to animal that clearly didn't mind his presence.

"Tortoises are much faster than people think; they can run the same speed that you are walking. He can run away while you are not looking. Deon, do you remember, when we thought we lost him? That he ran away from garden and we won't ever see him again?"

Deon chuckled, yes, he remembered that day very well. Chappie was looking closely at the tortoise. He never saw such animal, or anything similar to it. It was just so different from anything else.

"You like animals?" Cade asked curiously. He himself was an animal lover, but he didn't expect robot to be one.

"Ja. We have bunny with us." In that moment he realized they totally forgot about Chelsea who was still closed in the cage. Vincent reacted to this and came to the cage, taking the bunny out. She looked fine, but maybe should drink some water. He turned to see Cade standing next to him and looking at the bunny.

"I thought you didn't want any animals, Deon."

"I wasn't the one who found her and wanted to keep her. She is mainly Chappie's pet."

Cade smiled at his brother and then turned to look at Vincent. He didn't know why, but something felt odd about this man. They didn't know the whole story, but Cade felt this man probably played a very important part in it.

Deon went with his brother into hallway, just to have a simple and calm moment. So much was happening right now. He needed a moment to breathe. They will return back to others, he just needed a moment to organize his thoughts and feelings. Cade recognized when his brother calmed down and then he dared to ask. Maybe it wasn't the best moment right now, but he just wanted to ask.

"So, did you find some nice woman, or…. man?" Cade asked very innocently, but he was pushed to the wall, with robotic hand on his mouth. His brother was staring right into his eyes and then he put a point finger in front of his face.

"Shhh. Don't talk about it, I don't want anyone to know."

He removed hand from Cade's mouth and his brother looked at him confused. "Why? What's wrong about it? You didn't mind it, when I saw you for the last time." Deon's ears dropped and he looked down at the floor. "Deon?"

"I don't mind it. I'm at peace with what who I am, but I don't want them to know…"

"The truth is you never wanted to talk about this kind of stuff in front of people, but they will find out, sooner or later. Why is it a bad thing?"

"I don't know how they would accept it…" Deon looked into living room, where everyone was sitting.

"Okay, okay, we won't talk about it, but still… Did you find someone, or… do you like someone?"

Deon was still looking at others in the living room. No, he didn't find anyone, he was too busy. his personal life was practically non existing for past few years. What a surprise. He himself did not realize his look got fixed on Vincent for some time, but Cade's voice brought him back to reality.

"Deon?"

"Sorry… I got lost in my mind again. You know that happens to me."

"Yeah. Sometimes I thought that I should give you a map. So…"

Deon sighed. "There is no one. You know I was always very introverted and shy, and when I started to work at TetraVaal, I focused on the work. I just didn't have time for it."

Cade nodded. He actually expected this answer. He wrapped over Deon's shoulder and pulled him close. "I'm glad you are home again."

Deon sighed. "Me too, but keep your stupid questions for yourself, okay?"

"I'll try, but can't guarantee. Come, I want to show Chappie other animals. I like that kid."

Deon smiled for himself. He was so glad to hear those words and then followed his brother who offered Chappie a chance to go upstairs. They came into Cade's room and Deon felt so much nostalgia when he saw this place again. There were so many memories in this room. Cade led Chappie to an aquarium, where they could see a small turtle. Deon chuckled, who would ever have an idea to name a turtle as Triton? Chappie looked amazed, when he was checking out the small animal. Cade then opened terrarium and took out a chameleon, showing him to Chappie. Right, Spyro that was even stranger name. He himself was always rather afraid to touch animals, or take care of them, fearing he may hurt them, but his brother was the opposite. He loved animals. While Deon spent his life with machines, Cade spent his one with animals. It was so bizarre to see these two ways of life meet.

Chappie didn't share his fear of touching animals and happily took chameleon, holding him in hands and patting him gently. Deon asked himself, was this what he originally wanted? The machine that thinks and feel. He never imagined Chappie would become so much and right now he was becoming a rightful member of Deon's family.

It was late night and after the dinner, Avani made sure everyone had a good place to sleep. Of course they were talking for a long time, but in the end she prepared a sleeping place for Michelle, Ninja and Yolandi who slept together and then she thought what to do with others. Deon didn't want to enter his room yet. He wanted to keep it for next day, because he knew he was too tired for it right now. She didn't know how it is possible to get tired when you are a robot now, but she didn't ask now. So they were in Cade's room, still talking. Avani thought it won't be such bad idea to let them all sleep there.

"Boys, would you mind to sleep here?"

They all shook heads and woman smiled. "Fine, I'll give you blankets, pillows and something to lay on."

They got the place ready and then lay down on pillows. Cade sighed happily. "Just like old times." Deon nodded, finally relaxing. Vincent on the other hand didn't feel relaxed. He still felt like he doesn't belong here and doesn't deserve to be here. Australian sighed deeply, gaining Chappie's attention.

"You okay, Vincent?"

Damn, that kid really saw and heard everything. "I'm fine, but thanks for asking, kid." Why was he even trying? Chappie could tell when someone was lying to him, but for some reason he let it go and didn't ask any more questions. Vincent was thankful for it, but he didn't like Deon staring at him. He clearly wasn't a good liar today. He took a pillow and buried into it, making himself comfortable and not wanting to talk anymore. He still smiled, when Chappie took a blanket and covered him.

"We'll have so much fun."

Deon nodded and answered his brother. "Yeah. Feels good to be home again."

"Does Chappie sleep?" Cade asked curiously and AI looked at him.

"No, but I'll stay here with you."

Deon chuckled, yes, his child still refused to leave him alone, even with all those people around. They finally turned the light off and tried to fall asleep. There were few busy days ahead of them. Deon didn't know when he felt so happy when he was feeling asleep for the last time. He had his child, friends and family close, he couldn't want anything else.


End file.
